benio123o_plfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Piekło, Szeol, Otchłań
Piekło, otchłań - Miejsce stworzone przez Boga przeznaczone na karę dla diabła i upadłym z nim istotom, w którym miejsce mają również duszę zmarłych ludzi. Ostatecznie piekło w raz z potępionymi oraz diabłem i jego aniołami zostanie wrzucone do Jeziora ognia i siarki przez Boga, gdzie potępieni będą dręczeni dniem i nocą, bez wytchnienia na wieki wieków, a w raz z nimi diabeł, bestia i fałszywy prorok. Wtedy powie i tym po lewicy: Idźcie precz ode mnie, przeklęci, w ogień wieczny, zgotowany diabłu i jego aniołom. ''' - Mateusza 25:41 Słowo piekło jest synonimem otchłani, gehenny, krainy umarłych, szeolu, tartarusu, hadesu oznaczającym tę samą wspólną lokalizację i będącymi różnymi nazwami piekła. Szeol jest hebrajskim tłumaczeniem piekła, Hades greckim. Otchłań została stworzona po upadku lucyfera, strącając go do niej na samo dno przepaści. '''A przecież to ty mawiałeś w swoim sercu: Wstąpię na niebiosa, swój tron wyniosę ponad gwiazdy Boże i zasiądę na górze narad, na najdalszej północy. Wstąpię na szczyty obłoków, zrównam się z Najwyższym. A oto strącony jesteś do krainy umarłych, na samo dno przepaści. - Izajasza 14:13-15 Piekło znajduje się literalnie wewnątrz ziemi jako miejsce, a więc w wymiarze tego świata w duchowej formie w bezdennej otchłani przeciwnie do krainy żyjących. Rozumny idzie drogą życia wzwyż, aby uniknąć krainy umarłych w dole. - Przysłów 15:24 Kraina umarłych zadrżała w dole przez ciebie, by wyjść na twoje spotkanie, gdy przyjdziesz, dla ciebie budzi duchy wszystkich zmarłych władców ziemi, wszystkim królom narodów każe wstać z ich tronów, ' - Izajasza 14:9 Piekło nie jest nieświadomym grobem, jest miejscem świadomej męki, cierpienia i ognia przeciwnie do Ruthefordyzmu wyznającego że jest to synonim nieświadomości w śmierci a w przypadku greckiego terminu "Gehenna" wysypiskiem śmieci w Izraelu. '''A gdy w krainie umarłych cierpiał męki i podniósł oczy swoje, ujrzał z daleka Abrahama i Łazarza na jego łonie. ' - Łukasza 16:23 'A jeśli cię oko twoje gorszy, wyłup je i odrzuć od siebie; lepiej jest dla ciebie z jednym okiem wejść do żywota, niż z dwojgiem oczu być wrzuconym do piekła '(Gehenna) ognistego. ' - Mateusza 18:9 Piekło posiada bramy, prawdopodobne przejścia łączące je ze światem zewnętrznym, są one przedmiotem ostrzeżenia przed nimi i ich wpływem Kościoła przez Jezusa. '''A ja ci powiadam, że ty jesteś Piotr, i na tej opoce zbuduję Kościół mój, a bramy piekielne nie przemogą go.' - Mateusza 16:18 Biblia wskazuje konkretnie jedną z bram piekła znajdującą się w morzu Martwym w Izraelu będące najniższym znanym punktem ziemi 430,5 m p.p.m 'na stan 2017 roku. Lokacje, przedziały w piekle 'thumb|left|400px|Konstrukcja Szeolu, piekła, krainy umarłych przed ofiarą Chrystusa w starym testamencieŁono Abrahama w górnej części piekła W przeszłości w górnej części otchłani w piekle znajdowało się łono Abrahama będące miejscem komfortu dla starotestamentowych Świętych osobiście będących tam z Abrahamem. Po zmartwychwstaniu Pana Jezusa Chrystusa święci będący w nim zmartwychwstali i zostali uwolnieni z łona Abrahama do nieba. Wcześniej łono Abrahama pełniło rolę przechowawcą dla świętych starego testamentu przed ofiarą Jezusa Chrystusa na krzyżu za ich grzechy gdyż bez tej przypisanej im ofiary nie mogli wejść uprzednio do nieba. Pomiędzy leżącym na górze Łonie Abrahama a niższymi miejscami cierpienia była przepaść. I stało się, że umarł żebrak, i zanieśli go aniołowie na łono Abrahamowe; umarł też bogacz i został pochowany. A gdy w krainie umarłych cierpiał męki i podniósł oczy swoje, ujrzał z daleka Abrahama i Łazarza na jego łonie. Wtedy zawołał i rzekł: Ojcze Abrahamie, zmiłuj się nade mną i poślij Łazarza, aby umoczył koniec palca swego w wodzie i ochłodził mi język, bo męki cierpię w tym płomieniu. Abraham zaś rzekł: Synu, pomnij, że dobro swoje otrzymałeś za swego życia, podobnie jak Łazarz zło; teraz on tutaj doznaje pociechy, a ty męki cierpisz. I poza tym wszystkim między nami a wami rozciąga się wielka przepaść, aby ci, którzy chcą stąd do was przejść, nie mogli, ani też stamtąd do nas nie mogli się przeprawić. - Łukasza 16:22-26 Do raju w Szeolu udał się w pierwszej kolejności przed zmartwychwstaniem w raz z Jezusem łotr na krzyżu. I rzekł mu: Zaprawdę, powiadam ci, dziś będziesz ze mną w raju. - Łukasza 23:43 Miejsce Judasza Iskarioty ' Judasz posiada własne przygotowane dla siebie miejsce w piekle. Aby zajął miejsce w tej służbie i w posłannictwie, któremu sprzeniewierzył się Judasz, aby pójść na miejsce swoje. - Dzieje Apostolskie 1:25 '''Tartarus ' Miejsce w piekle przeznaczone dla upadłych aniołów. Grecki termin Tartarus wyróżnia to miejsce jako unikalne od innych imion piekła w 2 Piotra 2:4'. '''Bóg bowiem nie oszczędził aniołów, którzy zgrzeszyli, lecz strąciwszy do otchłani, umieścił ich w mrocznych lochach, aby byli zachowani na sąd;' - 2 Piotra 2:4 Wstąpienie Jezusa do Otchłani Po śmierci krzyżowej Jezusa Chrystusa, zstąpił on do Otchłani w której głosił duszą ludzi przed potopowych Ewangelie, zdobył klucze piekła i wydostał z Otchłani oraz z Łona Abrahama wszystkich będących tam ludzi których zabrał ze sobą, co zaskutkowało zmartwychwstaniem na ziemi starotestamentowych świętych i ich zabraniem. Po wypełnieniu swojej misji w krainie umarłych Jezus jako zwycięzca w chwalę udał wzniósł się i powrócił do chwały Nieba. Dlatego powiedziano: Wstąpiwszy na wysokość, Powiódł za sobą jeńców I ludzi darami obdarzył. A to, że wstąpił, cóż innego oznacza, aniżeli to, że wpierw zstąpił do podziemi? Ten, który zstąpił, to ten sam, co i wstąpił wysoko ponad wszystkie niebiosa, aby napełnić wszystko. - Efezjan 4:8-10 Kategoria:Biblia Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Otchłań Kategoria:Rutherfordyzm Kategoria:Adwentyści Dnia Siódmego